


Bittersweet Happenings

by fandomheavywriter12



Series: Hamilton OneShots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt John Laurens, John Laurens Lives, John Lives, M/M, Nurse Theodosia, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomheavywriter12/pseuds/fandomheavywriter12
Summary: The title makes this fic sound really angsty, but it's really not that angsty.Anyway this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got bored during class so,,,Basically it's a Modern AU where John still does still get shot, and gets the shit beat out of him, so both his legs are broken, but because we have medical equipment he doesn't die :))))).
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Martha Manning
Series: Hamilton OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066037
Kudos: 5





	1. Hospital Trip

Alex sat watching his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his hospital bed. He was tired and for the first time in forever, he wanted to let himself sleep. Let himself forget all the pain and suffering, _his_ John, had endured the night before.

He desperately tried to forget John laying on the concrete, bones broken, and a bullet lodged in his abdomen. He tried to forget the terror and panic he felt in that moment, and the looks on his friends faces when, they to, saw John. He tried to forget the blue and red flashing lights and the wailing sirens, as the ambulance carried them away to the stark white halls. Tried to forget the itching anxiety he felt while John was getting his surgery. Tried to forget his relief when he came back alive and well.

Everything was painstakingly clear to him in those moments, but now, they were a confusing blur of colors and sounds, and Johns freckled face. Even so, they were still just as painful, and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t forget them. He was starting to think that he should go out and get some lunch when John started to shuffle on the bed. Alexander turned towards him and watched as the boy opened his eyes tiredly. He slowly turned to Alex and smiled when he registered his face.

“Hey.” He gave a tired wave.

Alexander felt something overwhelming, well inside his chest, and before he knew what he was doing his arms were wrapped around John. “Jesus Christ, you almost die and the first thing you have to say to me is “Hi”?”.

John breathed out a laugh, “I didn’t _almost die_ , Alex.”.

Alexander pulled back from the hug and pressed a kiss to his temple, “Doesn’t matter.”.

“Someone’s clingy.” He giggled.

“Shut up, asshole.” Alex rested his forehead on Johns, intertwining their fingers.

There was a beat of silence between the two, and John felt a nagging need to address the incident.

“Hey, um…Alex?” he avoided eye contact.

Alex pulled back, just a little, and looked at John like he was the best thing in his world. “Yes, my dear John?”.

John blushed profusely, “I felt like we should probably- I mean we should, talk about- y’know? What happened last night…”.

Alex’s face fell at those words, “Oh.”.

John swallowed, “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”.

Alexander shook his head. “If you want to, then it’s only fair.” He gave a weak smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to start crying.” He smirked.

Alexander punched him playfully, “Go fuck yourself.”.

“Or you could do it for me.”.

Alexander blushed and threw himself at John’s chest. “Why am I dating you?”.

“Because I’m irresistible.”.

“Damn right you are.” Alex traced John’s jawline and kissed him longingly.

John melted into the kiss, “You’re amazing.”.

“I know.”.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, when Theodosia walked into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your romance, boys, but I need to check Johns vitals.” Her British and American accent echoed of the hospital walls.

“You always seem to come at the most inconvenient times.” Alex muttered.

Theodosia laughed, “I suppose that is true, I did walk in on you crying earlier.”.

John frowned, “You were crying…?”.

“No!” he glared at Theodosia.

John smiled softly and turned back to Theodosia, “So, how’s Aaron? We haven’t seen him in a while.”.

Theodosia’s bright smile turned into a loving one, “My husband is doing quite well with his work, although I worry about him. He’s starting to over-stress about my sickness yet again.”.

“Well, he has a right to stress, does he not?”.

John elbowed Alexander lightly.

Theodosia’s look of surprise turned back to the loving smile she wore moments before, “He does, yes. Even so, the doctor said I am likely to be cured, so there is no reason to worry.”.

“Oh, yeah. Congratulations by the way.”.

“We’re all glad you’re getting better.” John nodded to himself.

“Thank you. I shall be going now, but call a nurse if you need anything, boys.”.

They both nodded their heads and smiled at the warn energy Theodosia always brought to a room.


	2. Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why?  
> dont know

The boys both had the delight of discovering that John’s legs were in fact, very broken and very much had stab wounds in each. They figured this after John tried to leap off of his bed and he collapsed immediately, re-opening his wounds and further damaging his legs. Theodosia was re-wrapping Johns legs with stark white bandages, a stern and disappointed look on her face.

She shook her head and pointed a finger at them both, “As soon as I leave _you_ decide to injure yourself and _you_ _let_ him injure himself.”.

Alexander frowned, “How was I supposed to know his god damn legs were basically irreversibly damaged.” John flinched.

Theodosia took a deep breath in through her nose, “How were you supposed to- He had _bandages_ on his _legs_ , Alexander.”

“Still!” he half yelled.

Theodosia was ready to punch him in the face when none other than Aaron Burr walked into the room. “Am I interrupting something?” he had a cautious look on his face.

“Yes-“Theodosia and Alex said unison.

“No.” John spoke over the top of them, “They’re just pointlessly arguing. What’s up man?”.

Aaron walked over quietly and stared at his legs, “The usual, but I wouldn’t dwell on that, judging by your boyfriend and my wife’s tone, and the current state of your legs.”.

John laughed and cupped Burr’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. “I missed you, man.” He laughed.

Aaron coughed, blush covering his face, still not accustomed to the groups kissing every time they see each other after a long time being apart. “The same to you.”.

Alex felt his insides twist out of jealousy, even though they’ve all done it since the night they met.

Aaron straightened himself with an awkward cough. “Well, I’m here to pick up Theodosia, because she needs rest. So, I suppose we will go now?” He turned towards Theodosia questioningly.

She nodded her head and turned back to Alex with a firm expression. “You have to go home visiting hours are over, come on.”.

Alex grunted knowing that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He looked at John with a soft smile and kissed his nose. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jack.”.

The freckled boy nodded, “See you then.”.


	3. Relationship Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex likes to assume many things that are not true :)

The boys both had the delight of discovering that John’s legs were in fact, very broken and very much had stab wounds in each. They figured this after John tried to leap off of his bed and he collapsed immediately, re-opening his wounds and further damaging his legs. Theodosia was re-wrapping Johns legs with stark white bandages, a stern and disappointed look on her face.

She shook her head and pointed a finger at them both, “As soon as I leave _you_ decide to injure yourself and _you_ _let_ him injure himself.”.

Alexander frowned, “How was I supposed to know his god damn legs were basically irreversibly damaged.” John flinched.

Theodosia took a deep breath in through her nose, “How were you supposed to- He had _bandages_ on his _legs_ , Alexander.”

“Still!” he half yelled.

Theodosia was ready to punch him in the face when none other than Aaron Burr walked into the room. “Am I interrupting something?” he had a cautious look on his face.

“Yes-“Theodosia and Alex said unison.

“No.” John spoke over the top of them, “They’re just pointlessly arguing. What’s up man?”.

Aaron walked over quietly and stared at his legs, “The usual, but I wouldn’t dwell on that, judging by your boyfriend and my wife’s tone, and the current state of your legs.”.

John laughed and cupped Burr’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. “I missed you, man.” He laughed.

Aaron coughed, blush covering his face, still not accustomed to the groups kissing every time they see each other after a long time being apart. “The same to you.”.

Alex felt his insides twist out of jealousy, even though they’ve all done it since the night they met.

Aaron straightened himself with an awkward cough. “Well, I’m here to pick up Theodosia, because she needs rest. So, I suppose we will go now?” He turned towards Theodosia questioningly.

She nodded her head and turned back to Alex with a firm expression. “You have to go home visiting hours are over, come on.”.

Alex grunted knowing that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He looked at John with a soft smile and kissed his nose. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jack.”.

The freckled boy nodded, “See you then.”.


	4. More Relationship Drama and FLuFf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are a mess

Martha, Frances, and Eliza walked out of the room, waving and slowly closing the door behind them. Alex felt John’s warm hand on his on his arm. He looked down at him and to his despair saw his boyfriend in a wheelchair. He felt tears prick in his eyes.

“Holy shit John.” He tried to keep his voice steady.

John trailed down his arm and began to rub pattens into his palm, “It’s fine Alex-“.

“No, it’s not! You’re in a wheelchair!”.

“Alexander.” He sighed. “It’s temporary. When the stab wounds heal up, I can get out of this thing and onto a cane.”.

“How is that better?” he scoffed.

“Don’t be immature, Alexander.”.

“Oh, fuck you.” He turns away from John and pulled his hand away.

“Alexander, really? Why are you mad at me?”.

“Were you going to _tell_ me, that you were in a wheelchair?” he growled.

“I only found out after you left yesterday.”. “’Lexi, c’mon.” he mumbled desperately. “You’re making a big deal out of this.”.

“I'm not making a big deal out of anything, asshole.” He snapped.

John paused, “This is about Martha isn’t it.”.

He snapped his head around, “What? No, it’s not.”.

The boy raised an eyebrow, “You suck at hiding your anger.”.

“Don’t remind me.” He felt himself smile softly.

John grinned and wheeled himself in front of Alexander, “What?”.

“Nothing it’s just-“ he looked into Johns brown-green eyes and gave in. “It’s just you.” He kissed John quickly on the lips.

John looked shocked for a moment before turning smug, “Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me~?”. He cupped Alexander’s cheek.

“You’re too cute to stay mad at.” Alex brought John’s hand from his cheek to his belt.

“Alexander, sweetie. We’re in a hospital.”.

“So~?”.

John sighed, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”.


End file.
